The present invention relates to a device for stripping insulation from electrical wire. Typically, electrical wire has a copper or other metal strand as a core for conducting electricity and is wrapped with a layer of plastic insulation. Furthermore, electrical wire is available in a wide variety of diameters which in the industry are referred to a ‘gauges’. When electricians utilize electrical wire, there is a need to remove a portion of the plastic insulation to reveal the conducting core contained therein and this process is referred to a stripping the wire. Electricians frequently strip large quantities of wire at one time. Furthermore it is often necessary to strip a long length of insulation from a wire for a grounding strip from each individual strand. Moreover, electricians often must strip wires of various gauges. Finally, in order to recycle wire after use, the insulation is removed from long lengths of the wire in order to prepare it for recycling.
Typical prior art wire strippers typically strip the insulation around its circumference. In other words, the insulation is stripped in a circular manner. Well-known prior art wire strippers in the nature of scissor-like or pliers-like devices have been known in the art for many years.
It would be advantageous to provide a wire stripper that can quickly strip large quantities of wire. It would be advantageous to provide a wire stripper that can strip many strands of wire simultaneously. It would be advantageous to provide a wire stripper that can strip a long length of wire from a strand of wire in one action. And it would be advantageous to provide a wire stripper that can accommodate a variety of gauges of wire either individually or simultaneously. Such are the objective of the present invention wire stripper.